Knows No Bounds
by Rielence
Summary: It all started with one jerk at a party, but now they can't stop, and really, do they even want to? (Link is a girl in this)
1. A Party, A game, And Humiliation

Link woke up to her alarm clock. Time for another day. She got out of bed and walked slowly to her shower. She threw off everything she was wearing on the way and all but fell into the shower when she got to it. She turned on the hot water and stood as a living zombie in the shower for a couple minutes. It was easy for her to shower because she didn't have long hair. Her hair was about at her eyebrows at the front and reached her shirt in the back. She wore it in a side sweep fashion and believes it looks the best when it's like that. She got out of the shower and got dressed. Link realized that it was Friday, party night! Every now and then, Link and her best friend Zelda went out to parties. This day was special though, because there wasn't any school that day either. God, how she loved teacher conferences.

Zelda woke up at about noon, a lot more lively than Link did. She loved Friday, and the loved no school. She got her phone and texted Link, it read.

"We going to Groose's party tonight?"

After about a minute, Link responded.

"You know it, wear something nice so I'm not embarrassed to be in the same room as you, ;)!"

Zelda laughed, Link could always do that to her. She and Link had been best friends since preschool and haven't spent more than a week apart from each other since. Zelda had nice, long blonde locks, opposed to Link's shaggy look. Zelda enjoyed wearing jeans and T shirts like Link, but she didn't like the ones that told crude jokes. Link definitely had a great sense of humor, but sometimes Zelda feels ashamed to even know her when she says a really bad pun. Zelda lazed around for a couple of hours, than decided to go to Link's house to hang out for the remainder of the time.

Link was sitting on her bed, trying to stick a knife to the wall by throwing it. When Zelda came in, she hit the deck. The knife whizzed over her head and stuck to the wall.

"God! Be more careful Link!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Whoops, sorry Zel, how's it going?"

"Well, there isn't anything to do till six, and it's only four, so I decided to come over."

"So I have to put up with you for an extra two hours now. I thought we were friends, so why torture me!?" Link joked.

"Oh shut up, anything good on the TV."

"That would require me having a TV Zel."

"What? What happened to it."

"Knife..." Link admitted.

Zelda picked the knife out of the wall, opened it, showed it to Link, then threw it into the trash can.

"This is why you don't have nice things," Zelda scolded.

"Fuck you!" Link exclaimed, as she pretended to die. "I need my knife to live! Anyway, did you hear there's going to be beer at Groose's party?"

"Really? That's the best he can do?"

"That's not the point, bottles. They can spin..." Link hinted.

"Oh! Spin the bottle! But what if we have to kiss someone gross?"

"C'mon Zelda, kissing is kissing. Now let's play some games."

"We can't, you broke the TV" Zelda reminded.

Link fell to the floor, gasping for air.

"Zelda... Zelda! I... need... video games! Heeeeeelp me!" Link begged.

"Come on, let's go to my house."

"Hell yeah!"

After a while of playing the newest first person shooter everyone cares about or whatever it is you crazy kids play these days, Link and Zelda headed to the party at Groose's house. And Link was right, there was indeed bottles there, and there were drunk people...

"Link's turn to spin!" Groose exclaimed.

"Okay fellas, I hope you're each ready for a piece of me." Link smiled.

She span the bottle, and it landed on... Ganondorf.

Everyone laughed and Link looked as if she were going to be sick.

"There was probably some kind of magnetic current flaw in the atmosphere, I should just spin again..." Link reasoned.

"Noooooo, you gotta kiss me hot stuff." Ganon insisted.

Link scrunched her face up in disgust, and puckered up. She leaned towards Ganon, and kissed him lightly for a second. When she pulled away, Ganon laughed at her and pulled her back in. He french kissed her crazily and she was just looking in disgust at the ceiling.

"You know the rules Link, french." Groose joked.

Link wiped her mouth up and took a drink of beer, pissed off at her dumb luck.

After a couple of minutes, everyone decided to play Seven Minutes in Heaven. And they would have everyone close their eyes but one, the the one would pick two people and bring them to the closet so they wouldn't know who they're kissing.

"First picker is Ganon. Everyone close their eyes!" Groose announced.

Everyone did, and Ganondorf got a wicked idea. It made him chuckle to himself. He grabbed Link, and another person, and lead them to the closet. Then, he let everyone open their eyes.

From the closet, Link could hear gasps and muffled laughter. Great, she was about to kiss some damn pig. She felt the person up, and realized why they were laughing. It was a girl. Link heard the girl gasp as she realized Link was a she. But she obviously didn't care that much, because Link felt the girl's lips on her own. Link enjoyed the sensation of kissing a girl. It felt wrong, and hot. She kissed her back, and they got tongues into the action as well.

Link felt the girl's breasts, and the girl felt her. They were moaning and kissing and feeling each other up. And Link loved it. She could get used to it. She was no lesbian by any means. But she could kiss a girl to impress a guy...

After the seven minutes were up, the door opened. And Link heard the girl gasp almost immediately. Link opened her eyes to see who it was and froze. This wasn't just some girl that she'd never talk to again. The girl with whom she did so many things with seconds ago... was her best friend, Zelda.

Link stepped away, and looked at Ganondorf with the scariest glare he'd ever seen.

"I bet you think that was funny? Huh pig? You think making me kiss my best friend was hilarious? Right?" Link said scarily, walking towards Ganon.

"Um... it was an honest mistake! I um..." He tried to reason.

"You what? Have a sick mind? You think it's funny? Hot? Degrading? Like somehow, you're bigger because of it? You're not. And you'll never be." Link turned around, to see Zelda was gone.

"Dammit," She mumbled to herself.

Link sprinted from the house, looking for her friend.

_**A/N: Hey everyone, and welcome to my new story! This is obviously about Linkette and Zelda. There will be other people in it as well, but they're the main plot. Now, I wanted to talk about something a little off-topic. My other story, Femlink's Intense Adventures, is kinda flunking in reviews. No, this isn't me asking you to review it, it's asking you to review in general. The story has 1500 views, 525 visitors, and only 1 person has reviewed it. He just does it every chapter. The motivation to continue writing is within the reviews. It makes us feel like people care enough to express their joy or criticisms of the story, and not just walk away. It really blows to have nobody care. It makes the writer feel like THEY did something wrong, but we didn't. It's just a shitty feeling. And I encourage you to review EVERY story you read at least once, and if it's a multi-chapter story, **__**review every couple of chapters. This isn't an order, and I don't expect many (if any) of you to do this. It's just a request from brother to brother. Make my day happy by reviewing, and I'll make yours happy by writing. Sorry for the long A/N, but it needed to be said. Rielence, out.**_


	2. Make the Best of the Worst

Link sprinted outside, only to be intercepted by another friend of hers, Saria.

"You mind telling me what that was with Ganon in there? Sure, he's a dick, but you were a little too angry in there." Saria questioned.

"It's not about me. He could've made me kiss hundreds of girls. I'm upset because of how _she's _handling it. I need to find her and talk to her." Link explained.

"Why did you seem like such a bitch though, like, you were letting something out? Is he always like this to you two?" Saria asked.

"Ever since we were kids, Ganon has always liked both Zelda _and _me. I actually liked him a long time ago. But things changed, and so do people. He's not my friend anymore, and my real friend needs my help right now. I'll talk to you later, but I need to see Zelda."

Link walked to Zelda's house, and arrived about ten minutes after she did. She went to see Zelda sitting on her bed, broken.

"Zelda? Are you okay? It was just a mean joke, nothing to be that upset about..." Link tried to reassure her.

"It's not that... Why doesn't he like us anymore Link? We used to be so close. And now he looks sick just seeing me. What happened to you two to make us split from him?"

"Zelda, I'll tell you all about it later. But for now, I feel like we need to talk about what happened in the closet..."

"I feel like we _never _need to talk about that Link. It was a dumb prank, and that's it."

"Zelda, we both know that's not all. The... sounds we were making. That was us. And that was pleasure. We.. both enjoyed it. I'm not saying anything here, just. It wasn't awful, ya know?"

Zelda looked at Link, and sighed. She looked out her window.

"Yeah, not terrible. That's all. Let's just pretend this entire night never happened. Wanna stay over?" Zelda asked.

"Sure, I'll get more pillows and blankets."

Link and Zelda went to bed, leaving the night behind them. But it wasn't over...

Zelda woke up to Link storming into her room, obviously pissed.

"I'm gonna kill him Zel, dead." Link explained.

"What? Why?"

"Look," Link said, handing her the I pod in her hands.

Zelda looked at it, and saw herself, making out with her best friend. She looked at Link nervously, and then back at the video. She was feeling Link up, and she was enjoying it.

"Should we report this?" She asked.

"No point," Link answered. "all over Facebook already. Dammit. Videos, pictures, we'll never live this down."

Zelda looked at Link, and looked at the floor. She was right, the kiss wasn't bad, at all. It was exceptionally good even.

"Link, I'm sorry. I was kind of a jerk last night to you. The thing is, I didn't know how to handle it. Because..." Zelda started.

"It was nice?" Link finished.

Zelda was shocked. Was her friend serious? She enjoyed it as much and she did herself?

"Ya know Zel, another session, isn't completely out of the question." Link hinted.

Zelda looked at her friend. Did she just come on to her?

"Not in a lovey dovey way. I was just saying. It's nice, and we both see each other enough. What if we had a little friends with benefits thing going on?" Link proposed.

Zelda just stared at Link. She, and Link? Kissing? Willingly? Did she just imagine that?

"Oh course, if you don't want it to be like that, I'm cool with it. We'd not love each other in that way, we'd just be best friends expressing how they fell for each other. We're giving each other gifts of pleasure." Like,-" Link explained, but was interrupted by Zelda kissing her.

She happily returned the kiss, and wrapped her arms around her best friend, surprised.

Zelda stopped for a second, and whispered to Link, "You ramble too much Link, now let's just get to it."

Link and Zelda kissed passionately for a while, and they were both secretly worried about their situation. They _were_ just friends. Right?


	3. You Said It

Zelda slid her tongue inside her friend's mouth, and her partner in suit. The girls explored each others mouths, experimenting with different kinds of kissing. Link grabbed Zelda's ass for a second, but then her hidden shyness kicked in and she unhanded her friend. She could feel Zelda smile as she brought the girl's hands back to her ass. Link was shocked, she _wanted _to get to second base with her?

"Zel, are we taking this too far?" Link asked between kissed.

"No silly, we went farther in the closet." She responded.

Link stopped for a moment. "Yes, but you weren't _you _then. You were random supporting character #3!" Link reasoned.

"Link, I'm happy," She said, kissing her friend. "_you're _happy," She kissed her again, longer this time. "_and, _it's good practice for boys. What's wrong with it?" She kissed her friend a last time.

Link hugged her friend and kissed her. "I know it feels good, and I know it's not going to hurt anybody. But I feel so different than I did even twelve hours ago. Like, we have no boundaries."

"Link, we _so _have boundaries. We're not having sex. We're not licking each others breasts. We're not giving oral. So what's the problem here?" Zelda reasoned.

"I don't even know, I just feel... off."

"Well," She winked. "I can turn you _on _if you want?" Zelda joked, and kissed Link with a very long connection.

The teenagers were too busy kissing to hear their friend come in.

"What in God's name is this?" Midna questioned, amused.

"So I suppose that picture I saw _wasn't _photo shopped than. So when did you two become bent?"

The two girls were on opposite sides of the room at the speed of light, and they were both trying to come up with valid excuses.

"Guys, I was born a day, but not yesterday. What's up?" She asked again, a bit more serious this time.

"Okay, we decided, 'Hey, everyone thinks we're gay anyway, we might as well just.." Link began.

"Get something out of it?" Midna finished.

"Exactly. Don't tell anyone Mid. Please."

"Tell someone? I want in!" She laughed.

Link and Zelda looked at each other awkwardly.

"I'm kidding you two. Gosh, skiddish aren't you?" Midna joked.

Link and Zelda calmed down. This was Midna, not their enemy. She wouldn't tell anyone, she'd just never let them live it down.

"So how'd it happen?" Midna asked, interested.

"Well, we were playing seven minutes in heaven. And Ganon was picker. He picker Zelda and me. When we realized that we were each other, we both ran off. But we talked about it and don't really care. We'll just tell everyone that it was a stupid prank." Link explained.

"But you were just kissing again.." Midna questioned.

"Nobody's gonna find out about right then. Got it?" Zelda asked.

"Sure, sure. But you guys could make some serious money on the internet doing that. Two hot girls going at it like animals. Maybe we could pass you as sisters..." Midna thought out loud.

"MIDNA!" The girls exclaimed in unison.

"Sorry, just getting ideas of the favors you both owe me for my silence..."

This was going to be fun.

The pair of friends went to school on Monday, and everyone had different reactions. Some people asked if the pictures were real. And the people who saw the video asked them if they could do it again for them. And everyone else asked them if the rumors were true. They answered no to every question, and were worn out by the end of the day. Now, you're probably thinking, who cares? Well, these girls were undoubtedly the most attractive women in the entire school, and them being together just got every guy hard. And it made every girl feel better about themselves to make fun of them. The girls got to Zelda's house and all but died on her couch.

Zelda's parent's didn't really know all of what happened. She just told them that rumors were spreading, not that there was visual evidence on the internet. The two girls were exhausted and needed relaxation, As they laid on the couch together, Zelda played with Link's hair. Then, she laid on top of her, faces close. Link sighed and gave in to Zelda's pleas. She grabbed she back of her friend's head and forced her in to a passionate kiss. Zelda giggled and returned the kiss. The girl's played with their tongues and Zelda went farther than they had before, she unclipped Link's bra.

Link gasped and held the bra to her chest.

"What, it's not like I haven't see them before." Zelda stated.

"But things are different now. You want to play with them, not change in the same room as me."

"Relax," Zelda said, removing the girl's hand from her chest, causing the bra's last piece of support to leave, and making it fall into her shirt.

Zelda smiled, and took off her friend's shirt.

"Zelda, I'm seri- OH!" She was stopped by Zelda licking her nipple.

Zelda laughed as her friend moaned, and she pleasured her other nipple with her hands.

Link sat there as her friend tended to her. It felt wrong. But at the same time...

"Zelda, you're amazing." Link moaned.

Zelda laughed, but was muffled by Link's breast. Link finally ripped Zelda off of her and kissed her deeply. Zelda smiled, and Link kept going. Link realized that the reason that she was reluctant, was because she didn't know if Zelda meant it. She was afraid that Zelda didn't feel this way about her. But at that moment, she didn't care. She kissed her best friend. The woman she loved.

Zelda was thinking about Link. About how great and funny she was. She loved doing this with her. This was only the 3rd time though. She was afraid though. She found herself thinking of Link in a romantic way a couple of times. Not thinking of kissing her, but just being with her in general. But it was okay, because Link didn't feel that way about her, and there was nothing to worry about.

"I love you." Link mumbled between kisses.

Zelda pulled back, and looked into her friend's eyes. She leaned away, and asked, "What did you just say?"

Link's eyes widened as she realized that that wasn't inside her head. She had just confessed. Link tried to explain, but Zelda spoke first.

"I think you have to leave Link, I have a lot of home work to do tonight." ]

And with that, she was upstairs.

_Great. _Link thought to herself. _You blew it. It's over with her. And not just as lovers._


	4. Hiatus, Sorry For the Trouble

_** Hey everyone, sorry to inform you that this story is going on hiatus! I hope you know what that means, if you don't, you're probably too young to read my stories in the first place. Anyway, I'll continue this story later on, but something has caused me to not be able to write this for the time being. It might be a lack of interest with the readers, aka: not popular. Or maybe it's a lack of inspiration to continue. Or school work is piling up. **_

_** The cause of this hiatus isn't important, I simply hope you guys can wait until I'm back and kicking again. Just because one of my stories is on hiatus, that doesn't mean all of them are. Check my profile, be amazed. I write a lot. Talk to ya later, sorry for the inconvinence!**_


End file.
